Triple Dragon rematch!
by Swede9000
Summary: The rare occasion at Fairy Tail has finally come. A boring day! But maybe a rematch between three of the guild's resident dragon slayers could change all that.


"This is sooooo boring!" Natsu yelled

There hadn't been any fights or brawls all day. Practically everyone in the guild was out on a job, and he was suspended from taking jobs for a whole week because of his last job. Damn him and his destructive tendency.

"Natsu I heard you the first time!" Lucy yelled back.

Levy and Mirajane both giggled at the interaction.

"Maybe you should fight him Lucy!" Happy said.

"Happy do I need to glorify that with a response?"

"Nooo..."

Then another chair moved back. With a terrible screeching sound, Gajeel and Pantherlily had joined their side of the bar. Deciding sitting with them was better than Laxus and the Thunder Legion. After all, Laxus did well.. Still make him shiver a little.

"Hey Metal head lets go you and me!" Natsu roared.

"Screw off Salamander I want a drink." Gajeel retorted.

"C'mon does anyone want a fight! If no one does I will just assume I am the strongest."

Then an iron club hit him right in the face. And Natsu fell to the ground.

"What the heck Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"Fine then let's danc-" Ah hell this will be just like all the other matches Gajeel said sulking.

This was true. They never concluded their matches, and they were becoming boring to watch.

Suddenly Mirajane's fingers snapped.

"I know, Laxus! Why don't you rematch Natsu and Gajeel?"

Everyone spit out their drinks. Except the three dragon slayers.

"Nah I am on my day off Mira." Laxus said coolly

"Plus I don't wanna beat up these two guys in front of their girlfriends."

Everyone laughed, except for the two dragonslayers, Lucy, and Levy.

"Let me at him!" The two dragonslayers said in unison.

"PLLLEEEASSSEEEEEE LAXXXXUUUSSSSSS" Mira said sweetly.

"PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" This time everyone in the guild was saying it. Even the Thunder Legion.

"FINE!" Laxus shouted.

"Alright, now that we have everyone seated, the pre match bets can BEGIN!" Max Shouted into a microphone.

Fairy Tail really went to town, the entire guild was here so they set up a bleachers making a makeshift stadium behind the Guild Hall. They even drew the battlefield out with chalk.

"All right when the clock goes off, the match begins! Everyone start your cheering!" Max said again.

"WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"G-O LAXUS!" The Thunder Legion shouted, especially Freed.

"C'mon team Red Iron!" Lucy shouted.

Yes, that was the name they had settled on. Mira had finally suggested it after 30 minutes of argument, it sufficed.

"Woo go Laxus!" Gray yelled.

"GRAY!" Erza shouted at him.

"What? You know how much I wanna see Laxus kick Natsu's butt. Not to mention I betted on him." Gray retorted.

Erza just rolled her eyes. While Juvia just screamed at Laxus, to win for Gray's sake.

"Man this is gonna be tough." Gajeel said.

"Nah man we got this in the bag Laxus is nothing I can beat him by myself."

"NATSU IT TOOK THE BOTH OF US TO FIGHT THE HANDICAPPED LAXUS TO A DRAW!" Gajeel yelled.

"C'mon guy's calm down, I won't hurt you toooooo bad." Laxus said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright let the match BEGIN!"

With this the whole guild roared in excitement while the 3 mages squared off.

"ON THE RIGHT, WE HAVE TEAM RED IRON!" Roughly half the stands cheered for the two. Quite a few "Don't die guys." Came from the older fairy tail mages.

"ON THE LEFT, WE HAVE TEAM THUNDER GOD MASTER SUPREME ALL MIGHTY LAXUS!" (Laxus had let Freed pick the name, he never would let him again after this.)

The stands exploded in roars of cheering yet again.

"Alright, have a good match guys. 3, 2, 1, GO!" Max said as he jumped out of the arena.

Most people expected the fight to begin instantly, surprisingly they all stood absolutely silent. Then, Natsu happened.

"Alright S- Class here I come!" Natsu shouted as he leaped at Laxus.

"GGRRRRR Natsu you idiot! That was not the plan we were supposed to go on defense!" Gajeel shouted as he stood there and finally decided to follow Natsu.

Laxus simply grinned. And then a giant nearly 30 little baseball size dots appeared in front of Laxus.

"Should have listened to metal head, pinky!" Laxus shouted.

"Natsu move, now!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lighting Bullets!" Laxus said with a smirk.

It was too late, Gajeel sidestepped out of the way only getting clipped by one of the 30 now soaring bullets. But Natsu wasn't anywhere near as lucky. About 13 connected, and most of those were direct hits.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Erza yelled.

"I'm afraid that's match for Natsu. Maybe Gajeel will do a little damage." Charle said.

Then out of nowhere from the smoke a giant pillar of fire was sent right at Laxus.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Laxus simply shrugged and moved his left arm forward, then lighting began to explode out of it. Acting as a shield from Natsu's Roar. But Laxus made one mistake.

"Iron Dragon Pole!" Gajeel shouted.

The attack circumvented Laxus's shield, and hit him squarely in between the shoulders.

"YEAH!" Levy and Pantherlily shouted.

Natsu and Gajeel stood on opposite sides of Laxus's side of the arena with a large area of smoke directly in between them.

Gildartz and Markarov simply smiled watching the scene.

"*sigh* Just go easy on them Laxus." Markarov said.

"Yeah this might just be over if he catches them off guard." Gildartz said.

Natsu then leaped across the field right at the smoke.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Then he hit the ground where Laxus was as the smoked cleared, but.. His fist hit nothing?!

"WHHHATTTT!" Almost everyone shouted.

While the crowd, and Team Red Iron had been distracted staring at the haze. Laxus had covered himself in his lighting body and jumped out of the top when the haze was at it's thickest.

Everyone looked to see Laxus swing his arm straight down.

Then a huge lighting bolt struck Natsu right in the back.

Gajeel turned to see a ball of lighting gathering in Laxus's hands.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lighting Storm!" Laxus roared.

Laxus's orb and Gajeel's roar clashed and began to to explode in a powerful blast.

"Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!" Natsu said out of nowhere.

All of sudden he jumped up using a flame kick and was right behind Laxus. With a huge ball of flame.

Laxus simply turned around and surrounded his right arm with lighting. And punched the ball.

Natsu was sent plummeting to the ground, while Laxus used his Lighting Body to land gracefully on where Gajeel had just been standing until a few seconds ago.

"Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel shouted the second his lighting wore off.

This was the first time the entire battle Laxus looked genuinely shocked. But he managed to collect himself and block the attack.

"Lighting Explosion!" Laxus said.

Again the two attacks met and forced each other back. But then Laxus's head suddenly snapped back, a Iron pole had hit him from below the ground.

"Gihihi."Gajeel chuckled.

Gajeel had used his Sword too distract Laxus, while the real attack had been a pole he sent underground.

Not wanting to waste the second opening in the entire battle, he rushed forward and delivered a killer right hook and kick to the stomach. Which sent Laxus flying into one of the wood boxes protecting the bleachers.

"GGOOOOO GAJEEL!" Levy and Pantherlily shouted again.

"Man, Gajeel is on his A game. He has delivered 3 solid hits on Laxus. Natsu has just been floundering out there." Cana said.

"Gajeel is actually really smart. If only Natsu would listen to him then they might have a chance." Charle said.

"Whaddya mean they are winning?" Gray said.

"No their not." Erza said curtly.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Yes, Laxus might have taken a few hits but he still has the upper hand. Gajeel might be doing great but he doesn't have the raw power to beat Laxus alone. All Natsu has done is make Laxus waste a little magic. That won't win the match, Laxus has more raw magic than either of them, by a large margin." Pantherlily said.

Laxus stood up from the smoke and grinned.

"I'm impressed iron face, your doing well being on your own team an all." Lauxs said with a smirk.

"Don't underestimate Natsu, he is better fighter than me." Gajeel said curtly.

Everyone was shocked that Gajeel would say that. While Laxus and Gajeel stood smiling at each other.

"Iron Dragon Kunai!" Gajeel called out.

Multiple kunai went flying towards Laxus.

"Pff, c'mon Gajeel." Laxus said.

Laxus simply raised his arm and blocked the hits. But, then everyone realized something. Laxus couldn't move his arm.

"Wow what's going on!" Laxus shouted.

Strings from had wrapped around Laxus's arm. Then everyone in the crowd yet again realized out Gajeel's tactical genius. He had attached the wire to the kunai.

"Iron Dragon Demon Spear" Gajeel said as he hit Laxus right in the shoulder.

Gajeel then crouched down and tackled Laxus's waist sending him from the ground, he then covered his fists and head with scales and headbutted Gajeel and following it up with a double handed uppercut.

"WOW GAJEEL ROCKS!" Warren and Macao yelled.

"Gihihi." Gajeel chuckled as Laxus regained his footing a few feet ahead of him.

Everyone was stunned, Gajeel was taking Laxus on alone. And winning!

"This end's here Gajeel." Laxus commented.

"Lighting Dragon Roar!" Laxus yelled.

"Crap!" Gajeel then covered his entire body in scales. The attack was bad, it put ton's of cracks and singes all over Gajeel's scales.

But Gajeel still simply grinned.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn"

Natsu had burst out of the ground, from the hole Gajeel had used his pole. And hit Laxus right in the chest.

Then the revelation hit everyone. This whole time, since the very beginning of the fight.. Gajeel had been setting Natsu up for the perfect combo.

"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!" Natsu Roared.

He then followed it up with a kick and two punches. Then he hit Laxus hard again.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He yelled.

This attack did serious damage, it sent Laxus crashing into the ground brutally then everyone saw Gajeel was a little behind where Laxus was laying. He had ran all the way back there.

"Fire Dragon-"

"Iron Dragon-"

"ROAR!"

The two roars from either side of Laxus both catapulted into the area where he layed. Smoke billowed out all over the field.

"Game. Set. Match."

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"RAGING BOLT!"

Everyone saw the figure of Laxus standing tall. He did look injured, Gajeel's pole and spear had done some decent damage. While Natsu's brutal combo had singed him up pretty bad. But Laxus had taken Natsu's combo, so he could charge the big attack that would end the match.

"Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yelled as he threw a huge blade at Laxus's descending Gargantuan ball of Lighting.

"Karma Demon Iron God Sword!" Gajeel shouted moving a huge blade up to meet the colossal Lightning ball.

It felt like the whole town shook.. A mighty explosion sent people flying back and the entire battlefield collapsing in from the force of the blast. The bottom's of the bleacher's began to fall apart. While people without a large amount of magic power could barely breath. Strands of Lighting, Fire, and Iron went flying everywhere. The guild hall received quite a bit of damage and the lake below suddenly had huge waves hitting the land.

The smoke began to clear and all three men stood still struggling to breath.

"RRAAHHH" Natsu rushed forward and threw a kick which Laxus soundly blocked while Laxus used his shin to deflect Gajeel's tackle.

Natsu pivoted his whole body and sent a mighty kick towards Laxus head. Who simply ducked and uppercutted Natsu and then jumping up to dodge Gajeel's ground sweeping low kick.

"Wow their still at it.." Wendy said.

"No way how are they still fighting!" Lucy said in shock.

"This is amazing, so much magic power." Erza said.

"Gray-sama, how are they still fighting after that?!" Juvia asked.

"I-I have no friggin idea..." Gray responded.

Gajeel then jumped back and poised for an attack.

"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!" Gajeel's fist flew at Laxus with new found power. Laxus sidestepped and hid Gajeel on the back of the head with a Lighting charged slap.

"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!" Natsu yelled as he connected his hand to Laxus's exposed back. Which sent Laxus to the ground.

"Nice job Salamander!" Gajeel Shouted with a grin.

"Thanks for the opening Black Steel!" Natsu said with gusto.

They both landed side by side facing Laxus general direction.

Then they both fell to their knees. Laxus had begun to open up a huge amount of his magic reserves. Everyone feared for Natsu and Gajeel.

"Lighting Dragon Heavenward Halberd!" The halberd sailed towards Natsu and Gajeel.

The attack hit and smoke flew up. But only one person stood standing. It was Gajeel, he had taken the attack and pushed Natsu out of the way.

"G-Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"Gajeel are you alright?!" Laxus asked with concern, he figured the two would move and it would barely clip them or they would have had remained on the ground the brunt of the attack would have passed over them.

"Gihihih, Iron Dragon Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" Gajeel turned into a spinning tornado of iron that flew at Laxus.

Laxus had a toothy grin. He then allowed himself to buff up even more, he released his dragonforce form and prepared a counter attack.

"Lighting Dragon's Jaw!" Laxus called out as he hit Gajeel the second he was with arm's reach.

The Attack sent Gajeel 10 feet under, but the shreds of iron and sheer magic pressure ripped up Laxus quite bad.

Natsu used a multi kick combo on Laxus sending him to the ground, he then used a spectacular attack.

"Flames Of Emotion, release!"

A gigantic burst of flames surrounded Natsu as he summoned up a giant arm that was the size the guild hall. It then proceeded to punch Laxus with such force he was sent straight into the lake and it sent up waves nearly ten feet tall coming off from where he landed.

Both Dragon Slayers got up and rushed towards the lake, and as they jumped at the spot Laxus landed, they saw him standing on a large rock jutting out.

"This is it guys!" Natsu yelled.

"Let's rock!" Laxus called out.

"Gihihihi!' Gajeel shouted.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!"

"Lighting Dragon Roaring Thunder!"

These attacks were even more powerful than the last, they sent up nearly 80 foot tidal waves heading towards the center of the lake. And the pressure literally destroyed the entire cliff face of the shore.

The pressure jutted out and destroyed an area of nearly 100 ft. Luckily no one or nothing important was in that range.

The dust finally settled, and to everyone's surprise. All of three of them were washed up on the shore. Smiling while lying on their backs.

"It's a tie!" Max yelled.

"Well that was a pretty good day" The three of them said in unison.

THE END


End file.
